Amante sombrío: Reina de las Pesadillas
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Continuación y parte final de Amante sombrío. Sin comerlo ni beberlo Sonia ha acabado en la guarida de Pitch, quien quiere convertirla en su reina. Ahora Sonia deberá escoger entre su antigua vida o el amor verdadero. PitchXOC


**Amante sombrío: Reina de las Pesadillas**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se besó con él, todo lo que recordaba era que mientras se besaban una nube de arena negra los había envuelto y que ella se había desmayado cuando estuvieron totalmente sumidos en la oscuridad. Por un instante pensó que lo había soñado todo, pero cuando recuperó la conciencia vio que no era así.

Estaba en una especie de guarida subterránea; repleta de escaleras, rincones oscuros y de jaulas oxidadas que colgaban del techo. Parece ser que donde ella se encontraba era el dormitorio principal. Mirando a su alrededor fue descubriendo poco a poco el mobiliario de la habitación.

En una esquina había una mesita de café de madera gris bastante deteriorada y unos butacones con tapicería de color negro que parecían muy viejos; del techo colgaba una siniestra lámpara de araña de acero recubierta con una capa de pintura negra y que parecía estar oxidada al igual que las jaulas del resto de la guarida. Las bombillas de esa lámpara o se habían fundido o habían estallado. Y si te fijabas bien podías ver finos hilos de tela de araña que colgaban por toda la lámpara.

Enfrente de ella había una puerta de madera oscura con un pomo circular también recubierto de óxido. Las paderes de un gris muy apagado daban un aire sombrío a la par que solitario a la estancia. A pesar del aspecto viejo y siniestro de la habitación, Sonia consideró que era un lugar muy bien decorado y elegante.

La cama sobre la que estaba sentada era una cama de estilo victoriano con un cabecero de madera también grisácea, con un colchón blando, sábanas limpias y hechas de una suave seda de un tono negro, y un montón de almohadones y cojines también negros. Como si alguien se hubiera querido asegurar de que estuviera cómoda.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a través de una pequeña ventana una gigantesca sala con un globo terráqueo de metal recubierto de pequeñas luces y un enorme asiento situado en un extremo, que daba a entender que podía ser el salón del trono de un palacio; aunque estaba absolutamente vacío, lo que le resultó bastante extraño.

"Veo que por fin te has despertado" dijo una fría voz masculina a su espalda.

Sonia se sobresaltó al oír la voz, se pensaba que estaba sola en esa habitación ¿había alguien más con ella?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de la voz pero no vio nada, solo oscuridad.

"¿Quién anda ahí?, por favor muéstrate" dijo temblorosa. "Estoy aquí." Respondió la voz.

De repente en esa oscuridad empezaron a brillar dos amarilletos ojos y una sonrisa maléfica llena de dientes afilados como cuchillas. Ante esta imagen Sonia, asustada, comenzó a retroceder. El desconocido no se lo impidió, parecía disfrutar con su miedo del mismo modo que un niño pequeño disfruta yendo al circo o que un adolescente disfruta jugando a los videojuegos. Para él su miedo era como un espectáculo digno de ver.

Finalmente se cansó y salió de las sombras diciendo "No tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo soy yo ¿Te he asustado como en los viejos tiempos?"

Durante unos segundos Sonia no supo que decir. Por un lado estaba embobada con su increíble atractivo físico y por otro lado estaba demasiado asustada para contestar.

Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza; ¿había sido él quien la había traído hasta aquí? y si era así ¿que era lo que pensaba hacer con ella? Al final optó por la pregunta más simple

"¿Eres tú el Hombre del Saco?" Luego se arrepintió de hacer semejante birria de pregunta, probablemente él se habría ofendido al escucharla, pero para su sorpresa soltó una fuerte carcajada.

"Por supuesto que sí mi querida Sonia, yo soy Pitch, el Hombre del saco, la esencia del miedo y la oscuridad." Dijo con mirada burlona mientras jugueteaba con una arenilla negra que le cubría los dedos.

Ahora que se había lanzado podía pasar a formular las preguntas que verdaderamente le importaban. Carraspeó un poco y formuló la siguiente pregunta:

"¿Eres tú el que me ha traído aquí?"

Esta pregunta no pareció sorprenderle, más bien la encontró tremendamente estúpida y aburrida y se lo hizo saber a través del tono de desinterés y aburrimiento con el que le dio la respusta.

"¿Y quién si no?, ¿El Conejo de Pascua? ese australiano egocéntrico está tan ocupado pintando huevos que no te prestaría la atención que te mereces."

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla para dar la respuesta; se quedó ahí, apoyado contra la pared Jugando con la arena de sus delgados dedos. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Sonia no pudo evitar quedársele mirando como una quinceañera mira a su ídolo. Enseguida recobró la compostura al recordar que todavía quedaba una pregunta por hacer, y esta era la más importante. Se armó de valor y la soltó.

"¿Por qué?"

La pregunta pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos y por fin se dignó a mirarla.

"¿Por qué, qué?" Preguntó él, con curiosidad.

Sonia tragó saliva y continuó mientras acariciaba nerviosamente un mechón de su corto pelo rubio 'si no me lo hubiera cortado tanto ahora no me supondría tanto esfuerzo relajarme' pensó ella al darse cuenta de que había perdido su método de relajación.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó él, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con impaciencia y enfado.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿y qué piensas hacer conmigo?" Se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

Esa pregunta parece que le arrancó una sonrisa e hizo que su aburrimiento e impaciencia se desvanecieran, al igual que él, porque desapareció en la oscuridad. Pero Sonia sabía que no se había ido, seguía ahí, porque notaba su gélido aliento en la nuca. Lo tenía detrás.

"Pensaba que no lo ibas a preguntar nunca." dijo mientras envolvía sus largos y oscuros brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho para que no se diera la vuelta. Sonia se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era a pesar de lo delgado que estaba. Y dejó que continuara con su abrazo. Él se acercó lentamente a su oído y susurró:

"Te he traído aquí, porque llevo observándote desde que eras pequeña y te deseo más que a nada en este mundo. Yo era el que hacía que todas esas niñas pequeñas que te trataban mal sufrieran los más espeluznantes horrores y el que te visitaba todas las noches para asustarte y así poder estar a tu lado; pero ese maldito psicólogo infantil te medicó tanto que ya no pude volver a visitarte. Hasta hoy. Ahora eres mía, me perteneces a mí y a nadie más. Este será a partir de ahora tu nuevo hogar ¿que te parece?"

Sonia sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al oír estas palabras y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ella no quería quedarse a vivir allí. Es más, no podría vivir allí ni aunque quisiera. Tenía familia, estudios, un empleo y no podía dejarlos así como así. Trató de protestar pero sólo le salieron palabras carentes de sentido.

"No... pero... si yo no... yo..."

Él simplemente se rió de una manera siniestra y se acercó de nuevo a su oído para susurrarle en un tono frío y carente de emoción.

"Sí te quedarás. Te has entregado voluntariamente a mí. Nadie te pidió que me devolvieras el beso, lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Ya puedes olvidarte de tus familiares y amigos, porque no los voverás a ver jamás." Y se desvaneció.

Sonia se echó a temblar, porque sabía que tenía razón. Ella le había besado voluntariamente y se había entregado a él. Pero no podía creer que no pudiera volver a ver a sus seres queridos nunca más. Ahora las lágrimas bajaban libremente por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel? ni siquiera le importaba que ella sufriera por no poder ver más a sus padres ni salir con sus compañeros de universidad. Tampoco podría lograr su sueño de convertirse en veterinaria y abrir un refugio para animales.

Ella no quería esto, quería volver a su piso y a su vida normal. No quería quedarse con Pitch, no importaba lo bueno que estuviese o lo seductor que fuese con ella; la aterrorizaba y había algo en él que la hacía sentir incómoda, como si guardase un profundo secreto que no debía ser descubierto bajo ningún concepto.

Se echó en la cama mientras lloraba sin consuelo y mientras pensaba la mejor manera de escapar sin ser descubierta.

* * *

Pitch paseaba intranqilo por su salón del trono mientras miraba sin cesar el globo constantemente iluminado. Sus pesadillas notaban su intranquilidad y eso las perturbaba y hacía que se revolviesen en las sombras, lo cual hacía que Pitch se pusiese aún más nervioso y se enfurenciese.

"¡Parad de una vez!" dijo con voz autoritaria y enfadada. Sus pesadillas, atemorizadas, retrocedieron hasta quedar completamente cubiertas.

Agotado, se sentó en su oscuro trono mientras se masajeaba la frente con la mano derecha. Sabía que no debería haber sido tan cruel con la chica, pero era la única manera de mantenerla a su lado. La joven se debía de pensar que no comprendía lo que era el dolor de perder a quiénes te importan, pero vaya si lo sabía. Desde su renacimiento como Rey de las Pesadillas lo único que había experimentado había sido el dolor. Dolor por la pérdida de su hija Seraphina.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba de ella era el medallón dorado que sostenía entre sus manos. 'Ójala Sonia pudiese comprenderlo, pero probablemente, no lo hará nunca.' Pensó mientras volvía a guardar el medallón y a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí; con lo oscura que estaba la guarida, era imposible saber si era de día o de noche. Tampoco sabía si Pitch vendría de nuevo, lo cual la inquietaba.

Asomándose a la pequeña ventana lo vio sentado en su trono con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con un aire pensativo. Sonia, no quería ni imaginarse los horrores en los que podría estar pensando, el simple hecho de pensarlo la daba escalofríos. Mirando al otro extremo de la sala se fijó en unas largas escaleras. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver mejor, ya que la enorme cantidad de jaulas colgando del techo le tapaban la vista.

Esas escaleras eran mucho más largas que las del resto de la guarida, quizás condujesen al exterior. Si subía por ellas a lo mejor lograba escapar y pedir ayuda.

Pero primero tenía que ocuparse de Pitch, ya que ahora estaba mirando fijamente las escaleras, como si la hubiese leído el pensamiento y supiese que se iba a escapar. Rezó porque no fuese así.

Estuvo observándolo un rato más para ver si consegía olvidarse de las escaleras y salir de la sala. La necesitaba vacía si quería escapar. 'No puede quedarse ahí eternamente, alguna vez tendrá que comer o ir al baño digo yo.' pensó impaciente.

Como no se movía, poco a poco empezó a perder la esperanza y cuando al fin se iba a retirar para volver a llorar sobre las sábanas, sucedió el milagro: se levantó del trono y se dirigió a la salida. Parece que iba a salir a dar una vuelta y de paso llevarle algo de terror al mundo, porque reunió a todas sus pesadillas y empezó a ordenarles cosas.

Antes de partir dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana en la que estaba asomada Sonia. Afortunadamente para ella, se había ocultado antes de que él se diese cuenta de que lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Cuando se volvió a asomar por la ventana, Pitch ya se había marchado.

Era su oportunidad, se dirigió a la vieja puerta de madera e intentó abrirla girando el frío y áspero pomo con su pequeña y delicada mano, pero fue en vano porque estaba atrancada. Sin embargo eso no la detuvo, la puerta estaba tan deteriorada que se podría abrir a base de golpes, sólo había que darle lo suficientemente fuerte. Sonia siempre había sido una chica bajita, delgada y con escasa fuerza física pero si iba corriendo desde el otro extremo de la habitación conseguiría la fuerza necesaria para derribarla de un solo golpe.

En su primer intento sólo ganó un fuerte dolor de clavículas, pero se negó a dejar de intentarlo. A la segunda vez la puerta parece que comenzó a ceder lo que la animó aún más. Finalmente a la tercera fue la vencida y consiguió tirarla abajo, tuvo que agarrarse a los marcos de la puerta para evitar caerse por las escaleras, ya que el impacto había sido tan brutal que tras tirar la puerta siguió yendo hacia adelante.

Alviada se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el segundo escalón. La guarida estaba llena de escaleras y de rincones oscuros, cada escalera conducía a un lugar diferente, ¿y si se perdía y no conseguía escapar? ¿y si mientras intentaba huir era descubierta por Pitch?

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Jamás podría escapar. Pero entoces pensó 'Esta guarida probablemente utilice el miedo en tu contra al igual que su propietario. Si no tengo miedo encontraré con facilidad la escalera que me llevará hasta el salón del trono y hasta la salida.'

Ese pensamiento hizo que se relajara y que su miedo desapareciese. Decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos para encontrar la salida y no dejarse llevar por el miedo, y funcionó. Bajó por dos escaleras más hasta que llegó al salón del trono y del globo terráqueo.

Cuando llegó tuvo que contenerse las ganas de gritar de alegría, a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo; en lugar de eso empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su libertad, totalmente ajena a que no todas las pesadillas se habían marchado y a que la única que se había quedado la estaba vigilando, esperando el momento oportuno para salir y chivarse a su amo.

Salió al exterior y tomó una bocanada del fresco aire nocturno. Nunca se había sentido tan viva ni tan libre. Antes de partir miró de nuevo la entrada de la guarida con remordimiento ¿Había hecho bien en marcharse? puede que fuera cruel y egoísta pero en el poco rato que había estado con Pitch puede, y sólo puede, que hubiese empezado a sentir algo hacia él. Precisamente por eso le costó más de lo esperado dejar de mirar la entrada y marcharse. 'Recuerda que si te quedas no volverás a ver a tus padres jamás, así que ¡muévete de una vez!' Ese pensamiento fue motivación suficiente para que se echase a correr por el bosque sin saber a donde ir, procurando alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Mientras corría descalza y en pijama por el bosque nuevos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza '¿Qué es lo que pasará en cuanto Pitch se dé cuenta de que no estoy allí? ¿Y si viene a por mí otra vez? o peor ¿y si va a por mis seres queridos?' No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, ya decidiría luego que hacer, cuando estuviese a salvo. Probablemente ella y sus padres se tendrían que marchar del la ciudad e incluso del país. La suciedad del frío suelo a causa de la nieve y la tierra estaban haciendo que las plantas de los pies se volviesen moradas y se llenasen de heridas. Además gran la cantidad de ramas de los árboles empezaban a desgarrarle el pijama de tal modo que ahora parecía que llevaba harapos. Pero ni eso, ni el frío que tenía lograron que se detuviera.

Ya creía que se había librado, cuando de repente, desde lo más profundo del bosque surgió un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor y agonía; seguido de un: "¡SONIA!"

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre, si no se daba prisa Pitch la alcanzaría sin problemas. En el fondo, le dio pena. Ese hombre sólo quería que alguien estuviese a su lado, debía de haberse sentido muy solo. Pero no podía quedarse, aunque ahora no sabía si realmente no deseaba vivir allí. 'Probablemente me esté confundiendo a causa del frío, tengo que encontrar refugio ya.'

Giró la cabeza para ver cuanto le llevaba de ventaja a Pitch. Craso error. Una nube de oscuridad se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad y sobre ella había un Pitch realmente enfadado y atemorizador.

Mientras volvía la vista al frente tropezó con una enorme piedra que había en su camino y cayó rodando por una cuesta que conducía a un lago totalmente congelado paró de dar vueltas justo en el centro del lago.

Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo y cuando se quiso levantar vio aterrorizada que el hielo que había debajo de ella estaba empezando a romperse y que no tardaría en hundirse en el agua. Era su fin. Lanzó una última mirada a lo alto de la cuesta por la que se habían caído, sólo para ver a Pitch mirándola desde lo alto con los ojos llenos de... terror. Estaba asustado ¿tenía miedo de perderla? la amaba de verdad, y ella... ella también lo amaba.

No pudo pensar más porque el hielo se rompió y se hundió. Notó al entrar en el agua totalmente helada como si millones de cuchillas se le clavasen en el cuerpo, le quemaba muchísimo, le ardía todo el cuerpo y se sentía como si la estuviesen estrangulando. Ya no había esperanza para ella. Antes de caer inconsciente vio como una figura negra se aproximaba hacia ella y le agarraba la mano.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ¿estaba muerta? no podía ser, todavía tenía frío y le dolía todo. Además notaba algo blando debajo de ella, como si se tratase de almohadas. miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la misma habitación en la que se había despertado antes. Solo que ahora había muchas más sábanas y cojines y ella estaba ¿desnuda? bueno, no del todo, aún conservaba su ropa interior pero esta estaba tan húmeda que hizo que sintiese frío y buscase refugio en las múltiples sábanas negras que cubrían la cama. Pero ninguna la calentó lo suficiente.

"¿Necesitas más sábanas para calentarte?" dijo una voz desde la puerta. Sonia levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Pitch mirándola desde la entrada de la habitación. Parecía abatido y decepcionado, y pasó de mirarla a ella a mirar el marco de la puerta. "Es una pena, le había cogido cariño a esta puerta." dijo mientras acariciaba la madera destrozada.

Sonia después de todo lo que le había hecho, no tenía valor para decirle nada. Por lo que él continuó hablando. "Te he quitado solamente el pijama porque aparte de que estaba sucio, destrozado y mojado, pensé que te molestaría que te desnudase entera. te he dejado ropa para que te cambies cuando te encuentres mejor."

Sonia siguió sin decir nada, pero la verdad es que ese gesto la sorprendió y la llenó de ternura ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien tan frío y calculador fuese tan educado y caballeroso? Quizás no estaría tan mal quedarse aquí a vivir con él; después de todo, la había salvado, lo que significaba que le importaba de verdad.

Pitch, al final cansado de que no le respondiese salió de la habitación diciendo "Si me necesitas, estaré abajo; en el salón del globo terráqueo."

Sonia no pudo evitar notar un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún peor. Por un momento sintió un deseo irrefrenable de ir hacia él y abrazarle suplicando su perdón. Pero se contuvo 'No la cagues más, Sonia. Contén tus hormonas' pensó para sí misma.

En cuanto se marchó, Sonia se dirigió al butacón sobre el que estaba puesta la ropa limpia. Vio que también había dejado ropa interior femenina seca, lo que la llevó a preguntarse de dónde la habría sacado.

Sobre el butacón se hallaba un vestido victoriano de color negro junto con unas medias y botines también negros. Todo el conjunto era negro.

"Me parece que su sentido de la moda está un poco anticuado." dijo lo más bajo posible por si Pitch la oía. Cuando se terminó de vestir se miró a sí misma para ver como le sentaba. 'Vaya, parece que este vestido me hace un poco de escote ¿será por eso por lo que me lo ha dejado en el butacón?' Se puso colorada como un tomate a causa de ese pensamiento. ¿Y si bajaba a comprobarlo? así podría darle las gracias por haberla salvado.

Bajó las escaleras de manera silenciosa, y aunque no recordaba que escaleras había escogido para escapar no le fue difícil llegar hasta el salón del trono, era como si la propia guarida quisiese que lo encontrara.

Ahí estaba sentado en su sombrío trono mirando con tristeza un colgante dorado. A Sonia se le encogió el corazón ante esta imagen. Él era el Rey de las Pesadillas; un ser cruel, frío, malvado y temido. Sin embargo, ella no lo veía así. Por la forma en la que miraba ese colgante daba la sensación de que era un hombre muy vulnerable y de que había sufrido mucho. No soportaba verle tan abatido, por lo que intentó hablarle.

"¿Pitch?" Preguntó en voz baja. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Pitch no quería ser molestado, y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

"Sonia." Dijo él guardando rápidamente el colgante. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla, Sonia habría jurado que la había dado un buen repaso por todo el cuerpo con los ojos. No se había dejado ni un centímetro, lo cual hizo que se sintiera terriblemente halagada.

"¿Qué era lo que estabas mirando?, parecías triste." Preguntó ella acercándose a él. Pitch simplemente se levantó y se apartó de ella.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Dijo con un tono de voz seco. 'Ha subido la guardia, parece que el tema le afecta muchísimo.' pensó Sonia.

A pesar de que parecía molesto e intentaba evadir el tema, ella siguió insistiendo.

"Por favor, cuéntamelo. No me gusta verte tan deprimido." Le rogó, agarrándole del brazo. El cuerpo de Pitch se relajó y soltó un largo suspiro antes de mostrarle la foto del colgante.

"Esta era mi hija Seraphina, simplemente la echo de menos." Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Qué ha sido de ella?" Quiso saber Sonia.

"No lo sé. La perdí hace mucho tiempo, por culpa de mi estupidez." Dijo Pitch, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si tratase de borrar de su mente un recuerdo muy doloroso. Sonia se arriesgó y decidió seguir preguntándole. Sabía que hablar de ese tema no le debía de gustar mucho, pero estaba segura de que le vendría bien.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó. La pregunta pareció incomodarle, pero intentó que ella no lo viese. Desde todos los rincones de la guarida, las pesadillas parecían revolverse, inquietas. Finalmente Pitch se decidió a hablar.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la Época Dorada; yo fui un General. Mi nombre era Kozmotis Pitchiner, y tenía una hija, Seraphina. Mi labor una vez acabada la guerra contra la oscuridad consistía en mantener encerradas a las pesadillas, para evitar que se escaparan y causasen estragos por el mundo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado; y echaba de menos a mi pequeña. Lo único que tenía de ella era este medallón con su foto, digamos que era mi único apoyo. Pero las pesadillas, se aprovecharon de mi debilidad y me engañaron. Me hicieron creer que Seraphina estaba atrapada allí con ellos. En un principio me negué a creerles, pero al final acabé cediendo, y abrí la puerta. Me consumieron totalmente, y ahora por culpa de mi error, estoy condenado a vivir en la más absoluta oscuridad y soledad."

Durante unos segundos Sonia no supo que decir. Era una historia terrible. Él no había escogido ser así, lo habían manipulado. Y no quería estar sólo. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor. Pitch ya no estaba allí, había salido fuera. Sonia instintivamente lo siguió.

Al salir fuera se lo encontró mirando a la luna de una manera tan intensa que parecía que estaba manteniendo una conversación con ella.

Sonia se acercó a él de manera silenciosa y decidió dar el paso que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Cuando llegó hasta Pitch, lo agarró del brazo y le rozó la fría y grisácea mejilla con la mano. Él se asustó ante este gesto, pero no se apartó, se quedó mirándola fijamente con los dorados ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se estaban empezando a formar en sus lacrimales.

"Ya no volverás a estar solo, Pitch. Te lo prometo." Dijo ella, sabiendo que lo iba a perder todo por esa decisión. Dando un pequeño saltito le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con pasión. Debido a su enorme altura los pies se le quedaron colgando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, por lo que él la rodeó con los brazos la cintura y la atrajo aún más para sí. Sonia empezó a notar que algo húmedo recorría las mejillas de Pitch. ¿lágrimas?

Sonia no podía creérselo, era la primera vez que veía al Hombre del Saco llorar, pero ¿de qué? ¿de dolor?, ¿de la emoción?, ¿de amor? No importaba, tenía toda una vida para averiguarlo. Porque puede que hubiese perdido a sus padres, su empleo y sus estudios; había ganado algo mucho más importante. Al menos para ella.

Epílogo

Un año después...

Sonia sonrió mientras miraba la gigantesca luna llena abrazada a su marido, Pitch, desde una colina no muy lejana a su guarida. Hacía ya tiempo que se había dejado de preocupar por sus padres y su vida anterior, eso era parte de su pasado, ahora su presente y su futuro eran Pitch y el bebé que llevaba en su vientre. El hijo de ambos, el futuro Príncipe de las Pesadillas. Suspiró mientras se masajeaba su barriguita de 4 meses y se abrazaba con fuerza a su marido.

"¿Todo bien, mi reina?" Dijo él, preocupado.

"Sí, sólo estaba recordando a mis padres. Me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos." Dijo pensativa. Su primera medida tras convertirse en Reina de las Pesadillas fue escribir una carta a sus padres diciendo que se había "fugado" con su novio y que no tratasen de buscarla, ella estaba sana y salva y eso era lo único que les tenía que importar. Su segundo acto como reina fue dimitir de su empleo en la tienda de animales del Señor Jones y dejar sus estudios en la universidad local. Esto último fue lo que más le costó hacer, más que incluso lo de sus padres, al renunciar a su carrera de vetetinaria todas esas noches en vela, crisis de ansiedad, trabajos extra y cursillos se habían vuelto de repente inútiles. 'Pero quizás sea mejor así.' Se dijo a sí misma.

Había puesto su pequeño apartamento en venta, puesto que ya tenía claro que no iba a volver. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir un poco de morriña por ese pequeño pisito en el que se había declarado independiente.

Amaba a Pitch con todo su corazón. Puede que en un principio no quisiera quedarse, pero ahora lo único que quería era permanecer a su lado, por siempre.

'Siempre puedo usar mis dotes de vetetinaria con sus Caballo-Pesadillas.'

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que al entregarle su amor a Pitch le estaba dando mucho más. Algo que creía que nunca recuperaría: una familia.

Nubes de tormenta empezaron a formarse y Sonia durante unos segundos creyó ver en una nube la cara de una joven que la sonreía de manera agradecida

'Quizás Seraphina no haya desaparecido después de todo.'

**Fin**

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Se me ocurrió hacer esto un día que estaba mirando mis historias y me pareció que la de Amante sombrío necesitaba una buena continuación. Diooos, amo a Pitch, es que es un tío genial y uno de los personajes más buenos de la película. Si sacan la serie o la secuela de El Origen de Los Guardianes y no sale él no pienso molestarme en verla. (Bueno, puede que las vea para ver si lo de Jack y Tooth avanza algo que en la película me quedé con ganas de más). Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**


End file.
